


Heart Shaped

by LadyAxisNeoluna



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Breakfast, French Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling odd in the morning and looking in the mirror, Norway was having a bad hair day. It's very much Sweden's fault for it. SuNor and other character writing practices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Shaped

Although it is a lovely summer, the nations still cannot cruise into vacation mode. The main reasons are either the Eurozone or some chaotic news involving the Middle East nations.

It had been a normal morning really; he was alone, the air is refreshingly cool after a fresh downpour and he woke without a loud disturbance from Denmark or any of his equally loud friends. But of course there had to be a catch. As bad as Norway wanted it to be the reason, the mark and his bad hair day weren’t caused by the issues.

Staring at his mirror blank like and unamused, he thought of the one person who did it.

 “…it had to be the Swede,” Norway said distastefully, “if it isn’t the Dane, it’s always that Swede.” And considering how Norway is, Denmark could never pull anything like it without staying unscathed.

The meeting won’t start until a quarter to nine, so it gave Norway an hour to eat breakfast and confront Sweden about what he did.

The warm water poured all over his hair cling to his face and wake his stiff muscles, though his shoulders and neck were the ones that still fell locked up. Satisfied with the water, he turns it off to latter the rough loofah on slight sweat ridden skin, the sensation just rejuvenating and wonderful.

‘Maybe I’ll go to the sauna after the meeting.’

Cleaned off and finished, Norway looks at himself in the mirror. His hair still clings and covers part of his face in a damp curtain and decides to sweep it back. Looking on, he let out an amused smirk.

‘I can see the resemblance…although I wish he inherited my features to adulthood.’

Even wet his hair didn’t cooperate, towel and blown dried it’s still the same, and its Sweden’s fault it is such.

Dressing up in business attire missing the suit jacket, Norway went down to the hotel’s restaurant. He is actually meeting Germany and his friends since he and Germany hardly see each other these days.

Looking out to a booth, he found Germany sitting by a table with Italy and Japan making idle chatter started by the Italian. The breakfast spread consists of bagels and rolls to be eaten with some butter, cheeses, lean meats, and preserves as a shared dish, Germany had  wurst on his plate, Italy sipping his cafe au latte , and Japan with an array of dishes consisting fish, picked vegetables and rice. They haven’t started eating since they were waiting for the fourth member of the party.

Italy noticing his arrival lit up a smile, “Oh Mr. Norway! Buongiorno!”

Japan gave a bow before greeting him, “Ohayō gozaimasu Norway-san.”

Germany greeted the Norwegian much more familiarly by hugging him, a gesture either nation usually do not give in public “Guten Morgen, Mutter. “

“God morgen Ludwig” Norway greeted with his rare smiles. “Have you all been waiting long?”

“Not at all mutter, the food arrived a minute before you entered” Germany sat back on his chair with Norway beside him.  The Italy and Japan did wonder about the Norwegian’s choice of headwear.

“Um Mr. Norway, why are you wearing a knit cap?” Italy questions openly.

Self-consciously Norway touches the side of the woollen headwear, “I’m having a hair issue.”

“Oh what kind of hair issue? Maybe I can help.”

A subtle blush ran to Norway’s face, “It’s something I can resolve myself Italy, so no thank you.”

Germany stepping in on the awkward conversation, and cleared his throat, “I felt that you would like to order what you would like mutter, do you need to contact a waiter?”

“Only for coffee. The breads are enough for me.”

Before they started eating, Italy asked on something, “Are you getting married Norway?”

 “Yes, next year Spring” Norway answers, this time without blushing. He bit into a butter roll as his coffee is being poured.

“Germany, you never mentioned your mother getting married!”

“Pardon my interruption Italy-kun, but it is rude to ask about Norway-san’s business without clear familiarity.” Japan mentions.

Germany sighed, “I might as well explain. The ceremony was supposed to be a simple document signing, but the news didn’t agree with Denmark and Finland. The news spread from the Baltics and other Germanics to plan a surprise party but Mutter und Vater caught on to the plan. So it was informally decided that a wedding was planned instead, I was not informed until Mutter told me directly.”

“That does sound unfortunate to have a private matter become publicized.” Japan commented.

“To be honest I hardly expect anything to go as planned.” Norway responds, “Having Denmark as a neighbour never guarantees it.”

After the quick meeting and meal, Norway bid Ludwig and his friends good bye and headed to the meeting room, leaving the former Axis trio to discuss.

“We should have mentioned about the hickey.” Italy said.

Germany sighs. “my Mutter does not care too much about hiding it, the problem with his hair is more to his concern, as odd as it is.”

Norway soon made his way inside the presentation hall. To his liking, Sweden is present with no one else.

“God morgon Lukas” Sweden said with short glance to the Norwegian, “I trust you slept well.”

“Don’t even try being cute with me Berwald,” Norway said blankly, “you know very well what you did.”

Being rather alone, Sweden feels bolder with his actions. He backs Norway to the meeting table, “Does it have to do with this mark?” Sweden asks, touching the dark spot.

Norway did not say anything. He seized the Swede’s wrist and made the hand rest on the side of his head. Sweden removes the cap, and instead of one curl, a good two dozen or more spread out and floated, all curled to a heart shape.

His eyes sharpening and blush more prominent, Norway ices his point with a sharp squeeze of the wrist. “Fix this.”

“Hmm,” Sweden gently presses his lips onto Norway’s, letting it linger for a moment before parting. It caused a few curls to disappear but clearly not enough.

“Again” Norway demands and removes the Swede’s glasses aside. This time the kiss is much more firm, both of them close their eyes as Sweden draws his nape and waist in place. Gradually more curls vanish, a good start but it needed to be much more intimate. Norway turns his head away with Sweden slipping to kiss the corner of his mouth.

 “Deeper” Norway orders in more of a suggestive tone and wastes no time for Sweden to slip into his mouth. He held Sweden’s neck to crane more to his level only for them to eventually sit on the edge of the heavy oak table, Sweden positioning between his legs and switch to kiss and breathe onto his neck.

“Woohoo! Take it off!” someone called following a wolf whistle.

Sweden stopped what he was doing and put his glasses back, his face remains neutral but flushed to the audience of Denmark, Finland and Iceland by the door. Norway looks more or less similar to his partner.

“How long have you three been watching,” Norway asks the three while straightening up his apparel, finding his hair free of the excess curls.

“Oh…about when you two started doing some oral tango” Denmark mentions, barely managing to dodge a shoe aimed to him head, “Hey! It’s not our fault you wanted to suck on bear tongue in public Nor!”

“Dan does have a point on the PDA Nor” Iceland said and hands his brother’s shoe back, “you two could have tried waiting until the break to do it alone.”

Fixing his cross clip, Norway sighs, “it cannot wait in the normal sense.”

“Well shit if I had a good excuse to have mandatory sex, I would have done a speaker conference in bed.” Denmark huffs and sat on his seat. Iceland rolls his eyes and walks to his seat.

‘If you manage to do it coherently while Canada blows you that is, my poor little Vinland deserves better’ Norway thought.

Before Finland goes to his seat, Norway stops him, “Tino, do you mind if I have the sauna directly after the meeting?”

Finland thinking about what Norway is implying, he understood, “Oh not at all Lukas, I can wait.”

Sending a side glance to Sweden telling, ‘you’re still not off the hook,’ Sweden only sent a smile that meant, ‘I never am with you.’

Eying his engagement ring, Norway looks indifferent like, ‘I would hate you more if I didn’t love you so.’

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when Norway's curl is meant to represent his fjords mixed with my head canon that the nations' idiot hairs become heart shaped when smitten or aroused, (I can't decide which Norway falls under more so I guess both XD). So Norway having a bunch of heart shaped fjords floating around showing what he's feeling can be awkward (if the hickey wasn't enough...)


End file.
